


keep quiet

by electric_stydiax



Series: Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ass Play, Double Penetration in One Hole, Getting Together, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Tadashi's roommates are always noisy when they fuck. He finally gives into his desire, and Shinsuke and Tooru think it's cute. It's even cuter when Kita finds him in a compromising position.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	keep quiet

Oikawa typically didn’t hand over control for anyone, unless it was his boyfriend Kita Shinsuke. Especially when he was being watched, and honestly Tooru adored being watched. Shinsuke understood that, and as his partner liked manipulating that need for attention, his craving to be seen as a good slut, really.

They didn’t anticipate Tadashi, their cute roommate listening and watching them through his wall after finishing his coursework each day. It had been three long months like this, listening and growing more curious about what his roommates felt like under him, maybe even around him. There’s only so much a vibrator and dildos of every size can do.

“Shinsuke! Harder, please! Wanna be a good slut!” Tooru wailed as Kita shoved his cock into him again.

“Patience, baby boy. I need to mould my plaything’s ass to my cock again since we were apart for so long with your damn internship!” Kita says in reply, hands grabbing Tooru close. 

Tadashi took off his headphones as he finished his Physiological Psychology homework and notes. As he put everything away, he heard a few quick bumps against the wall, _thunk thunk, thunk. Not again, fuck. I was about to sleep too. Let me go find my headphones then._

Tadashi ignored it as he went to pack his backpack for Monday morning before brushing his teeth. Once he got into the bathroom, he heard moaning. One of the things he didn’t consider when rooming with Shinsuke or Tooru was how lewd they would be. They got together after Tadashi moved in, after Kita caring for Tooru when he was sick. Tadashi would never openly admit it, but the prospect of his roommates together made him upset, not because he only wanted one of them. No, Tadashi went and caught feelings for both men, Tooru for his confidence and heart while in parallel, Shinsuke for his quiet nature.

He wondered what cruel mistress decided that he should harbor these feelings like ships at a dock, to hold space in his subpar heart for two contrasting people.

On the other hand, Shinsuke was frustrated as he quickly and messily fingered his boyfriend's asshole. Each press into his hole was like the motion of a swing, the back and forth driving Tooru wild.

“Just shove in, please! Begging you, baby! Just wanna take your cum and not think! Don’t be gentle, shit!” Despite how Kita wanted, truly to pull his boyfriend apart like caramel he heeds the siren call of his filthy boyfriend. He pushes into Tooru, leaving no time for him to get comfortable before slamming into him again.

“Damn Tooru. I knew ya missed me, but, shit. Your ass is sucking me in like nobody’s business. Slow down, baby. I’m gonna make sure our sweet lil roommate hears you scream like the slut you are, yeah? I bet you like that, don’t you?” Kita says, watching Oikawa tear up for him. 

Tadashi tiptoed out of his room, setting himself on the ground as he plugged his headphones in and rubbed himself through his shorts. _Fuck, they sound so good like this, oh I wish I could touch, I could be that close._ Tadashi decides to speed up his pace, ignoring how he started to moan louder as he thought about eating out Tooru’s ass or sucking Kita’s cock.

Kita comes inside Tooru, who’s drooling and panting. His shirt is pushed up to his neck, while Kita yanked his off, before pulling away from Tooru. 

“No! Shin-chan, don’t go, please. Want you still.” Tooru’s expression was soft, tears in his eyes as he stared at Kita. “I’ve been apart from you too long! Nooo, stay!” His whines made Shinsuke’s heart melt, knowing he missed him too. He leaves a few soft kisses on Tooru’s back, and soothes him.

“Angel, listen. I think we have an audience out there. Stay here and I’ll go see who it is.” At this point, Shinsuke had already plugged up Tooru and stepped out of the room.

Shinsuke found Tadashi writhing and moaning, his eyes shut as he mumbled about how he wanted to put his mouth on Tooru’s ass and eat it like candy. Tadashi was splayed out the couch, back to the cushions as Shinsuke grazed his hand across Tadashi’s arms. 

“Tadashi, you don’t have to stay out here longing. Tadashi?”

“Shinsuke! Oh god, oh shit, oh fuck!” Tadashi nearly falls the couch, eyes still shut as Kita catches him in his arms.

Tadashi’s focus breaks as he opens his eyes, taking Shinsuke in. His roommate was shirtless, covered in hickeys and a bright red flush. He was just in his boxers and Tadashi was wanting, needy and desperate. His hands stop as he tries to cover himself, with Kita gently grabbing his hands and placing them on his ass. 

“Follow me, little one. I think someone special wants to show you something.” Kita led Tadashi back to his room, where Tooru laid, blindfolded and plugged. KIta picked Tadashi up, placing him behind his boyfriend. “Use your mouth on him, he likes that. I’ll watch, ok?” Kita discards his boxers before stroking Tadashi gently. “He likes being watched. Likes being a slut on display for us. I’ll just take this off now.” Shinsuke unties the blindfold, returning Tooru’s sight to him.

He then pulls back, moving to the opposite end of the room where a stool sits, a direct line to the window behind them. “Hi angel, you feel good?” Shinsuke strokes himself as Tooru feels something long and wet probe his ass.

“Oh fuck! It’s so good. Wait! Slow down!”

“No, Tadashi. Try pumping your cock with his baby. He likes that too.” Tadashi presses his lips on the rim of Tooru’s ass again, teeth nearly scraping the skin of it. As for his tongue, it pokes and prods roughly at Tooru’s prostate, hitting it like a button. That, with one more twist of his cock makes Oikawa cry out, sniffling.

“Angel, you know we aren’t done yet, right?” Shinsuke stops stroking himself, shimmying back onto the bed underneath Tooru. “Gotta be hospitable to our little one now. Be good for us? Let us both come inside you before we finish?” 

“Yes. Please make a mess of me. I want it.” Barely a moment passes before Tadashi lines himself up with Tooru’s hole, with Kita following. Shinsuke pushes into him first, his cock bludgeoning Tooru’s hole swiftly before Tadashi shoving himself in. 

They take a moment to find a rhythm, Kita dragging his cock slowly while Tadashi has the speed of a rabbit taking chase. Once they do sync up, Oikawa wails.

“Fuck! So big, both of you, I’m gonna cum!” Shinsuke wraps a hand around the top half of Tooru’s cock while Tadashi takes the bottom.

“Little sluts have to ask before they come, don’t they Shinsuke? Our sloppy little cumbucket seems to forget his manners.” Kita laughs before capturing Tooru in a kiss, stroking his cock faster while keeping the same speed with Tadashi. 

Another kiss to his shoulders, a spank to his ass and a hard bite to Tooru’s neck make him see white, coming after Kita and Tadashi take their hands off him. 

~x~

Tadashi wakes up wrapped up in Tooru’s arms, tightly held like a butterfly in a chrysalis. _Fuck, I need to go. I should not be here, wrapped up in another person’s arms. Especially when the person in question is dating someone else. He has to get up, now._

“Tada-chan, quit moving! Wanna snuggle with you. You smell nice and I wanna shove my cock inside you later, but you have to quit fussing first!” Oikawa grumbles as he nuzzles Tadashi’s neck, inhaling his scent of roses and lemon.

“But I’m not your boyfriend? I’m confused.”

“Mmm you're sure about that? I have liked you for a long time. Shin-chan and I have been… flirting with you all semester.”

“What our little brat means to say is that we’ve been fuckin’ loudly to get your attention, because someone didn’t want to court you properly like a relatively normal person. Oikawa thought you’d reject us both.”

Tadashi turns to face Oikawa and hits him gently across his face. “Idiot. I’ve liked both of you the whole time. Now kiss me, so we can snuggle again. I’m still sleepy, and when we wake up again you’re either making or ordering dinner.”

Kita chuckles, nuzzling Tadashi in his arms, his head on his shoulders.

“That makes you ours, doesn’t it, little one? Mine and Tooru’s?” Kita inquires, leaving stray kisses in Tadashi’s hair. Oikawa joins in, pressing them along his shoulder blades and neck.

“Yes. I’m yours. Naptime now, serious discussion about romancing later. Kisses please!” Tadashi is attacked with soft and light kisses and he shuts his eyes, feeling a messy weight lifted off him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @Estydiax on Twitter! 


End file.
